Los Flujos Del Río En Ti
by AirwalkGirl
Summary: Varios robos, incendios y batallas con la policía. Ah causado que Seattle sea una ciudad peligrosa para los habitantes que albergan ahí, ya no es seguro salir a las calles, por qué? Se preguntaran, pues por nada más y nada menos que el ex convicto más buscado por el FBI. Freddie Benson T por el momento. Seddie al 100%
1. Sipnosis

Los Flujos Del Rio En Ti

Varios robos, incendios y batallas con la policía. Ah causado que Seattle sea una ciudad peligrosa para los habitantes que albergan ahí, ya no es seguro salir a las calles, por qué? Se preguntaran, pues por nada más y nada menos que el ex convicto más buscado por el FBI. Lo increíble es que solo tiene 20 años de edad y ya están en la lista negra de los más peligrosos del mundo. Sin embargo se ocultaba con nombres falsos para protegerse. Un día lograron atraparlo, por ocultar en una fábrica la cocaína para transportar a Rusia, la policía hacia todo lo posible para detenerlo, corría y corría con una maleta llena de cocaína y drogas pero después algo paso..

-Quieto ahí! –Grito una mujer de cabellera rubia con una arma en sus manos apuntándolo exactamente en el corazón, No parecía tener más de 20 años.

-Tu quien eres?, Eres nueva no? – Dijo con los brazos alzados en el aire.

-Cierra la boca! Cretino, estas arrestado por tráfico de drogas – Grito la mujer. Cuando se supone que debería estar asustado por tener a alguien apuntándole el aun así no lo estaba, para el ya era esto una rutina diaria.

-Tienes agallas muñeca, Pero no las suficientes como para retarme – Dijo con el tono más calmado que pudo encontrar.

-Crees que esto es un juego idiota?, Lo que ves es por tus crímenes absurdos, Ahora pagaras por lo que has hecho – Valla que es testaruda pensó.

-De acuerdo, Nena, Si me entrego ahora, podre verte tantas veces que quiera?, A solas y sin ese traje de policía – Sonrió con descaro.

Ella lo único que hiso fue darle una bofetada y hacerle una de sus famosas llaves de pelea, El sabia que fácilmente podía derribarla y correr para huir de la ley pero hubo algo en los ojos de esa mujer que simplemente lo debilitaba.

Nunca pensó que desde ese "pequeño encuentro" con ella lo haría algo más sentimental cuando se trataba o hablaba de ella. Jamás pensó haberse enamorado de una policía.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Volví**** con la historia que esta prometiendo ya hace mucho tiempo. Bueno disfruten del capitulo y recuerden que icarly no es mio ;)**

* * *

Capitulo.1 Encerrado

Entonces eme aquí solo en una celda fría, como la escoria que tanto me decían. Apenas llevaba un mes tras las rejas pero era tan normal estar aquí, Me han arrestado 6 veces y de esas veces logre escapar sin ningún problema, pero todo cambio cuando vi a esa mujer de rubios caireles que me dejo sin aliento al tan solo verla, No eh podido apartar la vista de ella desde que llegue aquí la cárcel del condado de no sé que, No eh podido dejar de pensar en ella, Mierda! No puedo relacionarme con nadie por ahora, mejor dejo de pensar en ella.

-Ah, Veo que ya despertaste, Andando cretino tienes que hacer el trabajo sucio – Lo que me faltaba, Gracias dios.

-Que quieres ahora? – Dije sin emoción alguna.

-Qué? Pensaste que te quedarías ahí sentado como si nada todo el día, Claro que no amigo. Vendrás conmigo a la mina de construcción a trabajar. Y que te eh dicho sobre quitarte la camisa? – A veces pienso que ella actúa mas como mi madre que en vez de una oficial.

-Tranquila nena, Ambos sabemos que te gusta verme así – Le guiñe un ojo en forma de broma, pero ella como siempre lo tomaba mal.

-Serán 2 horas más de trabajo extra para ti, Tarado – Eso último lo susurro pero aun así pude escucharlo.

-Mejor, así podre verte más tiempo – Dije, fue casi imposible reír ante eso.

-Como sea, Es hora de irnos – Dijo mientras habría la celda con sus llaves para después tomarme de la muñecas y ponerme las esposas, Caminamos por un largo pasillo que daba a la salida de la prisión subimos a un camión lleno de los más peligrosos convictos de Seattle, Ninguno se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos, Supongo que estar en la lista negra es una ventaja para protegerte de otros.

Nos dirigíamos a las afueras de la ciudad hacia el bosque para ser exactos, llegamos a una construcción nuestro trabajo era solo destrozar rocas como en las películas de policías y ladrones y esas cosas, al parecer siempre era lo mismo en todo.

Cuando nos bajamos del camión un tipo fornido y calvo me esposo del tobillo junto con otro desgraciado como yo, nos entrego los picos de construcción, Yo quería estar en silencio pero el sujeto comenzó al hablar "Genial 5 segundos de paz y lo arruinan"

-Cuál es tu nombre? – Dijo con una voz sombría.

-Te importa saber mi nombre – Escupí al hablar.

-Vamos a estar así durante las próximas 2 semanas es mejor que lo sepa – Odio a los persistentes.

-Fred, solo dime así.

-Con que Fred eh, de acuerdo, entonces tu solo dime Brad. – Respondió de vuelta.

Permanecimos en silencio durante 20 minutos, 20 gloriosos minutos sin tener que escuchar su voz, no me agrada la gente por eso nunca me relacionaba con gente que no fueran de mi "estilo de vida narcótica" Odio a las novatos de su clase.

-Y por qué te arrestaron – Aquí vamos de nuevo.

-Por tráfico de drogas y muchas más cosas que no vale la pena mencionar, no es mi primera vez en prisión – Dije sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Valla, Yo solo hice un homicidio y robe algunas tiendas de no muy buena fama que digamos – Lo ven, es solo un novato.

-Bien por ti – Dije, unos minutos después vi que Brad se quitaba la camisa y en su pecho había una tatuaje de una linda chica con el nombre de "Carly" en el.

-Esa Carly es tu?..

-Eh? Ah te refieres al tatuaje si ella es mi novia, llevo semanas desde que no la veo, estar en prisión no tiene sus ventajas amigo – Bajo su mirada y continúo con lo que estaba haciendo picar las rocas.

-Te arrepientes de ser un criminal? – No se dé donde vino eso, pero la curiosidad me mataba.

-Algunas veces sí, Eh querido dejarlo y ser un chico bueno pero no se ay algo que no me deja tranquilo, Supongo que algunos nacen para ser criminales. No crees? – Refiriéndose a mí.

Nacer para ser un criminal, supongo que sí pero no creo en cosas del destino y esas idioteces yo escogí este camino y no me arrepiento de nada.

Decidí no contestarle para dejarlo con la duda en la cabeza en cambio desvié mi mirada en busca de Puckett aun no sé su nombre solo se su apellido por la placa que siempre colgaba con ella, la encontré vigilando a unos convictos tatuados hasta los dientes, Eran repugnantes.

-Más rápido chicos apenas son la 3:00 de la tarde y no se irán hasta que acaben por lo menos la mitad – Tan linda como siempre "Sarcásticamente"

-O te callas perra maldita o te callaremos a la fuerza – Dijo uno de los tatuados. Oh no, no me gusta como se ve esto.

-No te tengo miedo maldito cobarde – El sujeto se acercaba peligrosamente a ella y yo lo único que hice fue reaccionar eh hice que Brad se moviera para darle una golpiza a ese hijo de perra.

Pero antes de que yo llegara Puckett ya lo había tirado en el suelo y lo comenzaba a golpear con su pie en la cara, vi como se retorcía debajo de ella suplicando que lo soltara pero ella solo le gritaba un "Discúlpate" & "hazlo o te destrozare la cara" estaba en Shock y me sentía un poco ridículo por querer protegerla es obvio que ella no necesita protección.

-Dime perra otra vez y te juro que te golpeare tan fuerte que te dolerá hasta la conciencia. Ustedes que ven, vuelvan a trabajar – Dijo más bien grito.

-Vaya que esa chica tiene carácter – Escuche decir a Brad asombrado y tiene que por que ella tiene fuerza tanto como interior como exterior.

Por un momento nuestros ojos se cruzaron pero solo fue un segundo hasta que vi se desplomaba en el suelo, corrí tan rápido como pude no me importaba tirar a Brad al suelo por la unión de nuestra cadenas, Llegue hasta ella cuando apenas quería tocarla un hombre alto de unos no sé 20 tantos me apunto con su pistola diciendo "Aléjate de ella" en su placa decía Johnson, Me aleje lentamente de ella mientras él se agachaba y la tomaba en sus brazos alejándose de mi no sin antes decir "No vuelvas a acercarte a ella" & un "Vuelve al trabajo" No sé porque pero ese hombre no me daba muy buena espina.

* * *

**Malo? Raro? ustedes deciden y si habrá mucho Seddie aquí :D**

**No olviden los Reviews si no dejan pues no sabre si la continuo**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Perdón**** por no actualizar, Me sentí un poco mal del estomago. Ayer cene lasaña en un restaurante italiano y parece que me hizo daño PERO NO ME ARREPIENTO POR QUE ESTABA DELICIOSA :D **

hejk12345 : **Tendrás que leer para saber :)**

ComunidadFan : **Claro que no me molesta. El titulo es de una canción de piano "River Flows In You" De Yiruma. El nombre no tiene nada que ver con la historia si es lo que piensas pero te aseguro que si tiene mucho que ver (:**

**fgalavizsalazar: Si, Si lo soy & Muchas gracias por seguirme aquí también**

* * *

Capitulo.2 Cuídate

No podía abrir mis ojos a causa de la luz, Mis parpados se sentía cansados, Mi cuerpo pesado como si alguien me hubiera arrollado con una camión, Solo escuchaba unas voces no tenía idea de quién era, Decía "Despierta, Por favor despierta" . Recuerdo que tenía una pelea con uno de los convictos en la mina de construcción y después de eso nada, Absolutamente nada.

-Sam, Despierta tienes que hacerlo – Ese era…Robert?

-No creo que te conteste, ah estado inconsciente desde que llegamos – Eso voz la reconocía en donde sea, William agh. Odio a ese tipo.

-Tiene que despertar, no puede estar mucho tiempo así, Lo recuerdas? Thompson – Ese era su apellido "William Thompson" tiene apellido de arma, "La Thompson M1A1" siempre lleva una arma de esa marca con él, Lo cual es raro porque nunca usamos un Subfusil, Yo en cambio solo llevaba una 9mm a todos lados, por si acaso.

-Si lo recuerdo, no estoy retrasado como para que me lo recuerdes a cada rato – Estas seguro que no lo estás?

-Pues parece que lo estas – Gracias Robert.

-Como sea, me largo de aquí – Escuche una puerta cerrarse.

-Vamos, Sam tienes que despertar – Quería hacerlo pero mis ojos no querían abrirse. Pero después sentí la mano de Robert en mi mejilla acariciándola lentamente como si tuviera miedo de romper una muñeca de porcelana, Su toque era raro esta vez porque para mí Robert siempre ah sido como un hermano mayor pero ahora sentía algo extraño como si fuera una muestra de..Amor?..No ah de ser solo mi imaginación. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y me encontré con otros color esmeralda muy sorprendidos y abiertos como platos, sus mejillas ruborizadas, su rostro acercándose mas y mas hasta que…

-SAM! – Estaba segura que esa era Rachel, Gracias Rach por llegar antes de que Robert hubiera cometido una locura.-Estaba tan preocupada Sammy, pensé que podrías haber muerto.

-Eres muy dramática Rachel, Y que te eh dicho sobre decirme Sammy – Esta chica me volverá loca.

-Lo siento Sammy, Es que con lo de tu enfermedad me da mucho miedo de que te pueda dar un ataque al corazón – Ya para entonces estaba llorando, Odio que me recuerden mi enfermedad.

-Deja de decirme Sammy, Y tampoco que me gusta que me recuerdes esa enfermedad – Si, Es cierto, Tengo una enfermedad que puede costarme la vida, Si hago que mi corazón se acelere demasiado puedo morir pero mi enfermedad no están riesgosa como la de otros, Pero si peleo contra hombres y esas cosas me desmayo y siempre tienen que asegurarse de que me despierte porque piensan que puedo morir, Se que escogí mal este trabajo de policía pero no me arrepiento de nada, me gusta ser lo que soy, proteger a los ciudadanos es mi prioridad pero aun se que eso puede costarme la vida.

-Sam, Rachel tiene razón, no puedes seguir poniéndote en riesgo – Vaya al fin decidió hablar y saben para que para sermonearme de que renuncie.

-No renunciare Robert, no cuando más me necesitan – Le eh dicho 1 millón de veces que no renunciare y aun así no me entiende.

-Sam, ya basta tienes que reflexionar cuanto antes, Sabes muy bien que puede morir – Se que Rachel se preocupa por mi pero ahora no necesitaba escuchar un mar regaños.

-Pero existe una cura, Pueden salvarme de esta enfermedad – Dije, de alguna forma podía salvarme.

-Eso lo sé Sam, pero dime quien te hará una trasplante de corazón y más importante quien te lo dará, Esas operaciones no son muy confiables y tu sabes que no quiero perderte Sammy – Dijo Rachel, tiene razón no tengo el suficiente dinero para curarme.

-Lo sé, solo váyanse, Quiero estar sola para pensar – Es obvio que no renunciare pero solo quería que estas par de cotorras se fueran.

-Está bien, nos vamos, Andando Robert – Robert hizo una seña con su mano diciéndome que lo pensara y un "cuídate"silencioso con sus labios, Y se fue junto con Rachel.

Me recosté en la cama de la pequeña enfermería de la prisión y tome la almohada entre mis brazos para ponerla en mi cabeza lanzando pequeños gemidos de frustración y gritando "Ya no quiero estar más aguantándolos" Ah Rachel y Robert los considero como mis hermanos pero más bien parecen ser mis padres, Simplemente irritantes. 20 minutos después vino a mi cabeza el recuerdo de Robert apunto de besarme, Tan solo pensarlo hacia que se me revolviera el estomago, no es que yo sintiera algo por el porqué no es así y yo agh mejor dejo de pensar en eso. Decidí ponerme de pie para cambiarme con mi ropa casual ya había terminado mi turno así que opte por una blusa de manga larga color gris azulado y un pantalón vaquero y mis botas negras, me solté el cabello odio las colas de caballo pero tengo que usarlas siempre. Antes de que me fuera a casa decidí pasar por las celdas para llegar al campo de tiro, ese era el mejor lugar para pensar pero sentí una fuerte mano tomarme del brazo arrastrando me a la celda de, "O Genial ahora que quiere".

-Me tenias preocupado Puckett – El? Preocupado por mí, si claro.

-Ah, Tu? Preocupado, a otro perro con ese hueso Benson – Como si le fuera a creer a este papanatas.

-Pues aunque no lo creas nena, lo estaba y mucho – Su voz parecía honesta y… No no en qué piensas Sam el es un criminal y a los criminales los debes tratar tal y como son "una escoria para la humanidad" No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora en la posición en la que estábamos, El tomándome de la cintura y mis manos en los barrotes de la celda si no fuera por la celda estaríamos mucho más cerca de lo que no me gustaría estar, No con el así.

-Quisieras soltarme, me incomodas estando así – Dije fríamente no quería que se diera cuenta de que me pone nerviosa.

-Y si mejor te quedas así. Así de cerca puedo notar que tienes unos hermosos ojos – A veces me gustaría patearle la cabeza como balón de futbol tan fuerte hasta que llegara a china para no volver a verlo nunca.

-No estoy para juegos Benson, Te juro que si no me sueltas te voy a…– No pude terminar mi frase porque me había besado, Fue un beso lento y dulce pero yo no podía salir de mi asombro mis ojos quedaron abiertos por la impresión sus brazos me apretaron mas a el pero era imposible moverse por estos barrotes entre nosotros, mordió mi labio inferior y no fue a propósito por que deje escapar un gemido suave su lengua me pedía entrar y sin más lo deje nuestras lenguas entraron en una batalla por el dominio, poco a poco empecé a cerrar mis ojos para dejarme llevar por la sensaciones de placer que producía este beso, deje mis brazos deslizarse por los pequeño espacios de los barrotes, mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello acariciándolo lentamente pensé que su cabellos seria sucio y áspero pero era suave, tenía un olor masculino que me encantaba sentí sus manos bajar de mi cintura hasta mi trasero y ahí fue cuando reaccione "Esto está mal" repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

-Yo…no…Eres un idiota! – Corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me dejaban hasta el campo de tiro pero antes de cruzar la puerta del campo escuche que gritaba "lo siento no quise hacerlo" claro que quiso hacerlo, desde el primer día que lo conocí, tenía esa mirada de inútil pervertido. No quise escuchar más, cruce la puerta tome la primera arma que estuviera en la mesa, lentes de protección y orejeras para el ruido y comencé a disparar al muñeco de prueba una y otra vez pero sentí unas cuantas lagrimas salir de mis ojos y ya no pude más me senté en el suelo abrazando mis piernas, No tenía ni idea de por qué lloraba las lagrimas automáticamente brotaban de mis ojos sin parar, pero después todo se volvió borroso.

"Desde ese momento ya nada será igual en la vida de Samantha Puckett & Fredward Benson, Créanme no lo será"

* * *

**Uuu Suspenso hehe Reviews? por favor *-* Espero haber escrito bien esta vez. Gracias y hasta la próxima actualización.**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Siento no actualizar mi papa es un monstruo! ._. me quito mi computadora solo por que me quede hasta las 5 de la mañana en la computadora. Gracias por los Reviews :D **

* * *

Capitulo.3 Es la hora

Pero qué diablos lo había hecho, Como simplemente me lance a besarla de esa manera tan estúpida, no tenía idea de que se molestara tanto. Sus palabras retumbaban mas y mas en mi cabeza "Eres un idiota" no entiendo porque eso me daba un poco de risa, al parecer soy más imbécil de lo que creí. Me senté en la dura cama de la celda sosteniendo mi cabeza en mis manos pensando "Y ahora que voy hacer" "Seguro me darán 48 horas de servicio comunitario" Si lo sé, exageró pero es Puckett de quien halamos, con decir que me obligo a limpiar todos los baños de las celdas con un cepillo de diente, Fue horrible, una experiencia grotesca y desagradable. Estuve en esta posición un largo rato hasta que vi algo reflejarse en mi rostro por las luces artificiales, baje mi vista y no lo podía creer, las llaves de todas las celdas justo al frente de mi, esta era mi oportunidad para escapar pero ah donde iría? Supongo que después arreglare eso lo primero es escapar. Me levante de la cama, me agache, estire mi brazo lo más largo que pude para tomarlas, ya casi, ya casi son mías.

-Las tengo! Muy bien ya es la hora – Si! Ahora seré libre. Introduje la llave en la cerradura lo cual era fácil de buscar mi celda era la "112" y en las llaves venia el numero de cada celda, así que no fue tan difícil como imagine. "De acuerdo, solo unas vueltas mas y…Se abrió" "Soy libre" Grite para mí mismo.

-Si! Ahora a buscar a Brad. – Salí disparado como una bala perdida cuando te atraviesa el pecho y no puedes respirar. Brad tenia la celda "127" solo tuve que caminar poco, en el transcurso escuche a varios reos gritando "Eh tu sácanos de aquí" & "Eres una rata inmunda por dejar a los de tu clase encerrados, mierda" Solo decidí ignorarlos, no quería que interfirieran con mi plan de escape estos desgraciados. Llegue a la celda de Brad, estaba dormido, valla que si es un perezoso.

-Despierta Brad! – Grite para que me escuchara, no tenia porque preocuparme, A esta hora los policías no andan rondando por aquí. Brad salto de su cama golpeándose en la cabeza con la cama litera que compartían el y Joe "Un viejo cascarrabias de 64 años que paso toda su vida en la prisión, Porque? Simplemente no quiero recordar lo que hizo ese viejo en su vida pasada, es horriblemente como para ser contado a otros"

-Fred? Pero que haces aquí, como lograste escapar? – Después se lo explicaría ahora no tenemos tiempo.

-Luego te cuento, lo importante es que debemos irnos ahora – Introduje la llave para abrir la celda, cuando de repente Joe quiso salir corriendo, pero rápidamente cerré la celda solo dejando salir a Brad.

-A Donde Joe? Aun te falta varios años para salir y ahora no es el momento para ti – Esto sería un pecado?

-Pero que te pasa niño tonto, tengo que salir eh estado mucho tiempo aquí, quiero ver a las chicas – Mmm Tenía un punto "sacudí la cabeza" Eso no.

-Escuche viejo libidinoso, usted se quedara aquí mientras nosotros escapamos, y si lo hace no vivirá para contarlo, bueno no creo que le falte mucho por vivir – Esto me parecía un poco gracioso.

-Hijo escucha..– Toco mi hombro atreves de la celda y dijo – Cuando vuelvas podrías traerme algunas revistas de PlayBoy.

-Viejo asqueroso, Tome sus revistas – Lo golpee fuertemente en la cabeza.

-Vamos Fred ya deja de jugar con tu novio y vámonos – Novio? De esta no se salva.

-Como que novio, idiota, por si no sabes te habría dejado ahí encerrado y me hubiera ido sin ti para que te pudrieras ahí dentro – Señale la celda, gritando fuertemente.

-Vamos solo era una broma estúpida. Corramos antes de que venga la policía.

Tarado como se atreve después de que lo saque de esa celda, antes que echarme a correr escuche como Joe gritaban "No olvides mi revistas" Viejo detestable. Corrimos por toda la prisión desde adentro con cautela para que no nos descubrieran, pasamos al lado de una puerta que decía "Campo de tiro" me entraron una ganas de entrar ahí pero teníamos que irnos, de todos modos tome a Brad de la camiseta arrastrándolo hacia aquella puerta. Escuchaba como se quejaba "Oye que te pasa tenemos que irnos, este no es un buen momento para practicar tu tiro" parecía un niño en estos momentos.

-Quieres callarte solo entra..– Me paralice en el momento que la vi, tirada en el suelo a su lado yace un arma, Me imagine lo peor, acosa le abrían disparado?, no si hubiera sido hacia habría un enorme charco de sangre menos mal que no fue eso. Me acerque a ella tomándola en mis brazos para recostarla en uno de los sillones que había ahí, Toque su rostro con cuidado deslizando mi pulgar en toda su mejilla izquierda, parecía una princesa en esta posición esperando al apuesto príncipe que la besara para romper el hechizo "Soy un cursi"

-Em Fred? Fred! FREDWARD! – Ni si quiera note que Brad estaba llamándome, esperen ahora que me doy cuenta nunca le dije mi nombre completo.

-Como es que supiste mi nombre completo? – Odio ese nombre ridículo desde que nací era la burla de los demás chicos por ese nombre estúpido.

-Se mas de lo que tú crees – Dijo haciendo un movimiento extraño con las manos, lo mire raro y dijo – Agh está bien el viejo Joe me lo dijo.

-Que! Maldito viejo libidinoso. – Mencione furioso, ese viejo me las pagara, escuche como Brad reía leve lo odio al maldito por querer burlarse de mi nombre – Si se lo dices a alguien, te voy a arrancar la cabeza te triturare y esparciré tus restos en la Caca del perro en el patio, Te gustaría?

-Amm Claaro Que no – Creo que lo deje traumado de por vida "Que Genial!"

-Bien. Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos ahora mismo – Dije levantándome lentamente del sillón sin despertara pero algo llama mi atención – Que es esto? – lleve mi mano a su bolsillo delantero y saque una cartera color azul marino "Porque no me sorprende el color" La abrí, en ella contenía tarjetas de crédito licencia de conducir y…Esperen licencia de conducir? Saque rápidamente la tarjeta y si efectivamente tenía la dirección de su casa decía en la licencia

Nombre: Samantha Joy Puckett

Nacimiento: 17 de abril de 1991

Edad: 21 años

Dirección: Avenida East Pake Seattle 1427.

-Así que te llamas Samantha eh, tienes un lindo nombre Puckett.– En verdad es muy hermosa cuando duerme.

-Oye por si no lo recuerdas hay que irnos, la policía ya está llegando – Que insistente, odio a la gente así.

-Si ya voy, solo dame un segundo.– Aun no podía dejar de observarla, Sus parpados cerrados, su piel suave y tersa, sus pequeños labios rojos, sus pestañas tan largas y negras como la noche, sus rizos dorados como el sol, era simplemente perfecta.

Llevábamos huyendo de la policía por casi 2 horas, Maldito Brad Piernas cortas hubiéramos escapado de la ley fácilmente pero el idiota de Brad tenía que tropezarse en medio de la calle, si no lo hubiera ayudado probablemente estaría muerto y yo en la cárcel, lo gracioso de todo esto es que tenía que ser un camión de tacos "Me pregunto qué estaría haciendo un camión de tacos alas 3 de la mañana por la carretera, digo quien come tacos ah esta hora?" Continuo; Llegamos a un callejón oscuro Brad y yo nos escondimos en los enormes contenedores de basura, la policía murmuraba cosas que no entendía, pensé que nos atraparían cuando de repente escuche que se comunicaban por su radio diciendo que vieron a dos sospechosos correr hacia el norte, nos salvamos esta vez. Salí del contenedor de basura de un solo salto.

-Qué asco! No vuelvo a entrar en esos basureros – Que nena.

-Cálmate Reinita, ah tienes una cascara de banana en la cabeza – Dije riendo, sin duda esta chico era un torpe, un caso perdido.

-Qué? Quítamelo quiétamelo! – Cayo al suelo, su cabeza amortiguo su caída.

-Que bobo eres amigo. Y dime a donde iras ahora?

-Ah no lo sé creo que iré con Carly, debe de estarme esperando. – Esperen Carly sabía que Brad y yo escaparíamos.

-Como es que tu novia sabia que huiríamos.

-No lo sabía – Estoy confundido – Llámale un sexto sentido. Y tú? Adonde iras ahora.

-Creo que..Oh mira aun tengo la licencia de Puckett, creo que iré con ella a "Devolvérsela" si sabes a lo que me refiero – Arquee una ceja divertido

-Estás loco? Si vas podría arrestarte y volverías a la cárcel de nuevo.– Creo que tiene razón pero no creo que Samantha sea capaz de hacerlo.

-Tranquilo estaré bien, además es a mí al que arrestaran.– Trate de sonar divertido pero al juzgar por su mirada no le pareció nada gracioso.– Esta bien calma, tendré cuidado.

-Bien, espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver Fred. – Estreche mi mano con la suya – Lo mismo digo Brad.

-Por cierto donde te hicieron ese tatuaje en el brazo. – Mi hombro derecho, nuca, y pecho estaban llenas de tatuajes simbolizan fuerza, valentía y muerte.

-Con un tipo llamado Gibby a unas 5 calles de aquí, porque?

-Eh curiosidad podría ser otro símbolo para mí. Nos vemos Brad – Nos despedimos de nuevo y tomamos caminos separados. Me dirigía hacia East Pake Al parecer Puckett vivía en unos departamentos "Imperial" Es el nombre del edificio un poco antiguo para mi gusto la entrada parecía de un museo pero era elegante y acogedor sin duda es un lugar perfecto para una chica así como ella.

* * *

**Oh oh Que pasara? lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo ;)**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Trate de hacerlo lo mas largo posible :)**

* * *

Cap. 4 La Bienvenida

"Numero" Repetía eso sin parar buscando el apartamento de Puckett , porque era tan difícil encontrarlo "Mejor sigo buscando" habe Aha! Lo encontré apartamento 8-G luego de 10 minutos en el exterior, en el frio incesable, De acuerdo estoy exagerando. Creo que me volveré loco como el viejo Joe si sigo hablando solo. De acuerdo, Trate de abrir la puerta pero era inútil tenían un sistema en la puerta que solo te deja entrar cuando algún inquilino tocaba una especie de botón para que te dejara pasa "Rayos!" esto tenía que ser una broma. Me senté en la acera esperando algún milagro que cayera del cielo pero al parecer la buena suerte no estaba de mi lado el cielo nocturno comenzó a nublarse y al poco tiempo las primeras gotas cayeron en mi rostro para después convertirse en una lluvia tormentosa "Lo único que me faltaba, Gracias Barbón" Basta no me quedare aquí sentado como un idiota. Subí las pequeñas escaleras que conducían hacia la puerta tome una gran roca mientras subía, Golpee el picaporte un par de veces para así romperlo, esta vez la suerte si estaba de mi lado no sonó la alarma. Entre lo más rápido que pude y cerré la puerta con una silla que estaba al lado de la administración, Un viejo con sombrero dormía en la silla con la televisión encendida "Patético" al lado de él estaban todas las llaves de los apartamentos, Gracias a dios que siempre en cada lugar tenían copia. Busque con mi dedo la llave numero 8-G hasta que di con ella, La tome rápidamente para salir corriendo hacia el ascensor piso 8 marque, suspire pesadamente creo que esta vez mandaran al ejercito a buscarme pero creo que eso será difícil no creo que sospechen de una policía, solo espero que ella no me entregue. Sonó la campanita que marcaba que ya había llegado las puertas se abrieron lentamente, Comencé a buscar el apartamento de ella "Puckett Puckett" Cuando por fin di con el tome la llave la introduje en la cerradura y abrí la puerta. Mis ojos viajaron por todo el apartamento era acogedor las paredes blancas llenas de cuadros de pintura abstracta, los muebles hechos de madera una chimenea artificial se encontraba en sala donde se suponía que debería de ir un televisor, La cocina era lo que más me impresiono los sartenes colgados y la mesa de mármol pulido era lo que más me agrado, divise algunos libro de cocina al lado de la estufa "Parece que le gusta cocinar" Me pregunto a que sabrá algunas de sus comidas, Eso lo averiguare después.

-Parece que no hay nadie, que raro son casi la 4 y no hay nadie, bueno mejor para mí – Me deje caer en el gran sillón café que tenía en medio de la sala "Tal vez podría acostumbrarme a esto"

Luego de 15 minutos recostado me levante para dirigirme al baño, No fue difícil encontrarlo en la habitación principal que era de Puckett tenía uno. Apartamento consistía de 2 habitaciones 2 baños en cada uno, la cocina y bla bla ya saben el resto. Me lave la cara y me observe en el espejo, Era un asco yo mismo me doy vergüenza. Toque mi rostro, necesitaba un baño o si no apestaría a caño y agua sucia toda la noche, Comencé a quitarme la ropa desgastada de la prisión eh entre en la ducha sentí un escalofrió recorriendo mi espina dorsal cuando sentí el agua caliente recorrer mi cuerpo desnudo "Hombre cuanto tiempo" Ah Pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuve una ducha decente, Era la gloria volverlo a sentir así, Creo que la última vez que paso fue cuando tenía 14 años después de eso ya no fui el niño educado y refinado que solía ser ahora era todo un.. No encuentro la palabra correcta para describirme como soy en este momento. Luego de estar bastante tiempo bajo la ducha caliente tenía que salir no podía estar pasándomela ahí metido para siempre, Envolví mi cuerpo con unas de las toallas blancas que estaban colgadas en los extremos de la regadera. Me sentía renovado ahora que podía, Me vestí con lo mismo que traía solo que no quise ponerme la camisa, Tome la toalla y la colgué en mis hombros secando las gotas que caían de mi cabello toque mi frente ahora lo único que faltaba era esperar a que ella volviera para aceptar que me quedara una temporada escondido para que la policía se olvidara de mi y se cansaran de buscar, Los policías pueden llegar a ser muy holgazanes para eso de buscar a los más criminales por lo general solo buscan durante 1 semana para advertir a la gente que no saliera de sus hogares, creo que muy pronto podrá haber toque de queda, Me preocupare de eso después ahora por lo que tenía que preocuparme era por Puckett creo que ella….

-Que fue ese ruido – Me alarme al escuchar un ruido proveniente de la sala "Oh Oh" Creo que ya volvió. Apague las luces del baño y me escondí en el armario.

-Segura que estas bien Sam – Agh es ese tipo el policía mas 'Atractivo' por el que la mujeres suspiraban y caían a sus pies, Como lo detesto.

-Por decima vez Robert de verdad estoy bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto por mi – Eso es recházalo muñeca.

-Tú sabes que no lo hago porque si, Enserio, Encontrarte inconsciente en medio del campo de tiro, como no esperabas que me preocupara por ti – Maldito.

-Está bien lo siento, Fue mi culpa de acuerdo?

-Pero cuál fue la razón para que te desmayaras así de la nada – Espero que no haya sido por nuestro 'Beso Ardiente'

-Enserio no quiero hablar de eso. No quiero ser grosera pero creo que ya deberías irte. – Me siento mal por ella pero que podría hacer yo?

-Claro, pero solo prométeme que no volverás hacer algún esfuerzo mayor para algo que no sea por el trabajo de acuerdo?

-Lo prometo Robert.

-Bien, así me gusta. Buenas noches Sam – Hubo un silencio que me mato mire un poco por la puerta y vi que el desgraciado de 'Robert' Beso su mejilla oh no nadie puede besar a Puckett si no soy yo.

-Buenas noches. – se despidió de él mientras cerraba la puerta y suspiro. – Y ahora que voy hacer.

En parte es culpa mía que se sintiera así de 'Triste' Yo fui el que casi la beso a la fuerza pero ella no se quedo atrás porque también me correspondió el beso que compartimos, me abría sentido un imbécil si solo yo la besara…Que está haciendo? Puckett se estaba quitando la ropa distribuyéndola por el suelo quedando en solo ropa interior trague mi propia saliva, no tenía idea de que esta mujer tuviera un cuerpo de modelo, Curvas perfectas, Estomago plano, Pechos grandes, Trasero de diosa "Soy un pervertido" Y Sus piernas Wow solamente Wow. Se dirigía hacia la ducha, estuve tentado a observarla mientras se duchaba el jabón pasando por su espalda y… Dios si no me controlo podría tener una erección ahora mismo y eso no va ser bonito. Escuche como terminaba de cerrar la regadera, se me acaba el tiempo es ahora o nunca si no salgo ya. Abrí la puerta del armario justo en el momento en que ella pasaba.

-Puckett! Necesito ayuda – No fue lo más listo que podría haber planeado, Ella soltó un grito agudo que juro que despertaría algunos de sus vecinos. Lo último que supe es que ella tomo algo entre sus manos y después todo se volvió borroso. Al poco tiempo sentí que mis manos y pies estaban amarados en una silla, No podía ver estaba muy oscuro y borroso.

-Que paso, Donde estoy? – De verdad estaba confundido.

-Eso te lo debería de preguntar yo no crees? – Que? Puckett pero cómo?..Así a ya recuerdo.

-Escucha no quería asustarte de esa manera pero necesito que me ocultes por un tiempo.

-Que que? Tú crees que por solo besarme piensas que te esconderé y no te entregare.

-Si. – Lograre convencerla de todos modos.

-Pues piensas mal mi querido amigo.

-Por favor solo pienso estar callado algunas semanas no te molestare lo prometo.

-Semanas? Estás loco si piensas que te dejare quedarte aquí.

-Te lo suplico, no puedo volver a la cárcel si vuelvo podrían fucilarme esta vez, ya me lo habían advertido muñeca, si me entregas ya no te veré de nuevo – Creo que la convencí su cara mostro un signo de preocupación.

-Está bien, pero tendremos reglas. Numero 1: No quiero que entres a mi habitación sin mi permiso, Numero 2: No puedes estar hurtando mis cosas, Numero 3: Jamás salgas de aquí si yo no estoy, Numero 4: No tienes permitido besarme.

-Que? No puedo besarte, al menos déjame darte uno por haberme permitido estar aquí.

-No! Tú te quedaras en la habitación de huéspedes, De acuerdo? Buenas noches.

-Em Puckett no piensas desatarme?

-Piensa en cómo hacerlo. Hasta mañana – Pero qué? Dejarme así, acaso está loca o qué demonios?

Me llevo 30 minutos desatarme sus nudos son muy fuertes pero esto no se quedara así. Camine hacia su habitación, Abrí la puerta con cuidado para no despertarla y allí estaba parecía una ángel durmiendo, sin duda es la mujer más hermosa que yo eh visto, sus caireles esparcidos por la almohada y sus labios carnosos entre abiertos luche contra mi voluntad para no querer besarla pero no tenía fuerza de voluntad. Me acerque a su cama con sumo cuidado, Me incline a sus labios tomando su mentón entre mis manos para chocar suavemente contra sus labios, era un beso dulce no quería poner rudeza ahora en este beso quería demostrarle cuan estaba agradecido por ella, la besaba con más rapidez mordí su labio y mentón bese sus mejillas para volver de nuevo a sus labios, mordí su labio inferior todo el tiempo con mi ojos cerrados, Fue el mejor beso que jamás haya compartido con alguien. Me aleje despacio de ella para encontrar a dos ojos furiosos mirándome con ganas de patearme el trasero "Tal vez no fue buena idea esto"

-Que te había dicho sobre besarme! – Salte de la cama para corre por toda la habitación. – Ven acá infeliz, como te atreves a besarme de nuevo?

-No me arrepiento de haberte besado, Estoy obsesionado con su boca.

-Obsesionado? Te voy a dar una buena razón para obsesionarte.

Creo que estar con ella no será tan malo después de todo, Tal vez tengamos un futuro en el que podamos estar solos sin tener que preocuparnos por la policía y esas cosas, Serán las mejores semanas de mi vida pasarla con ella sin duda será divertido.

-Espera Puckett que haces con ese Bate de Beisbol no espera.

-Te golpeare que te dolerá hasta la conciencia Pervertido! – Después todo se volvió borroso…De nuevo.

* * *

**No vemos luego :) Reviews? Gracias**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me canse mucho hehe pero espero que les guste y este capitulo es el mas largo que eh publicado.**

**Mi Twitter VictorialsAnne Cualquier duda o queja alli pueden avisarme /VictoriaIsAnne**

* * *

Capitulo 5. Cementerio

Cuando desperté sentía un dolor de cabeza inexplicable, No sentía mi cuerpo en especial mis brazos. Luego los sucesos de anoche vinieron a mi cabeza, Ah ya recuerdo Puckett me había dejado atado toda la noche "La castigare por eso más tarde" Abrí mis ojos lo mas que pude hasta que por fin los abrí por completo.

Lo primero que vi era a Puckett en el pequeño lugar que al parecer era la cocina. Se veía linda con su uniforme y el cabello alborotado "Diablos de seguro se acababa de duchar. Que mala suerte"

-Al fin despertaste, Creía que ya habías muerto – rio – Eso sin duda seria un peso menos.

-Muy graciosa, Eso sería buena suerte para ti pero para mí sería desgracia. Sin ti no se que hubiera hecho – En parte eso era verdad, no sé que hubiera sucedido si no me dejaba quedarme con ella.

-Probablemente estarías muriendo en algún sucio rincón. Como sea cambiemos de tema. Te hice el desayuno – En la mesa que conectaba a la cocina, Había huevos, Pan tostado, Jugo de naranja y mis favoritas Salchichas. Realmente se lucio.

-Valla es impresionante, Pero te olvidaste de un pequeño detalle. Como rayos piensas que voy a comer si estoy atado de manos!

-Ah sí lo olvide, Pero así te quedaras mientras este yo aquí, No es bueno que te deje estar en mi casa suelto por todas partes como un gato rabioso – Esta loca de remate.

-Que! Y como voy a desayunar? – Replico como niño de 5 años – Me darás en la boca

-Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte. Yo no me rebajaría a tu nivel si eso es lo que piensas.

-Está bien, Tú ganas. Prometo quedarme quieto y no molestarte – La mire a los ojos con ella diciendo Y? – Y.. Prometo no besarte mientras duermes. Feliz?

-Ni tanto, Aun así no te soltare hasta que me valla – Hubo un silencio pero no uno de esos silencios incómodos este silencio era más bien fastidiante. Luego de unos 5 minutos de silencio puro sonó una alarma, creo que era de su reloj de mano.

-Tienes suerte, Mi turno de vigilar las celdas es ahora – Caminaba alrededor del apartamento en busca de su chaqueta, Luego de que la tomo me volteo a ver unos segundos

-No quiero que salgas por ningún motivo entendido? – Asentí con la cabeza – Bien nos vemos en la tarde.

Ya casi se marchaba cuando recordé que aun estaba atado a la silla.

-Ah oye Puckett! No piensas desatarme? No me hagas esto no otra vez, Nena.

-Si….No lo creo, Así aprenderás a quedarte quieto y no besar a la gente mientras duerme!

Salió dando un golpe muy fuerte con la puerta "Creo que de verdad está molesta" No creería que se lo tomara tan apecho ese beso, Sin embargo ese beso se sintió la gloria fue algo fantástico y embriagador.

Era muy diferente a los que me eh dado con varias mujeres y eso que fueron muchas pero este era más dulce, eh besado como a 20 mujeres y con las cueles 5 tengo sexo "No es in buen momento para hablar de tus relaciones en este momento"

Luego de desatarme comencé a desayunar, Puckett cocina mucho mejor de lo que te sirven en la cárcel, A comparación de esto la comida de allá era basura aunque, eh estado acostumbrada a ella desde hace varios años.

Después de acabar, Me dirigía al cuarto de baño, Comencé a quitarme los pantalones deslizándolos por mis caderas hasta que tocaran el suelo, Me adentre en la ducha caliente "Extrañaba demasiado el agua caliente" Varios minutos después los cuales aproveche al máximo porque en realidad no quería salir del agua tibia.

Enrolle una toalla alrededor de mi cintura para después salir y dirigirme a mi habitación, Cuando llegue me tire en la suavidad del colchón. Me quede dormido rápidamente, Estaba muy cansado Puckett, No me dejo dormir en toda la noche, Cuando me duchaba sentía varios moretones y un chichón en mi cabeza gracias al batazo que me dio, Juraría que quiera mandar mi cabeza a segunda base.

Dos horas de placido sueño después se convirtieron en pura nostalgia, Me levante de la cama para ponerme lo único que tenia de ropa "Tengo que conseguir algo mejor que esto" Con esta ropa podrían reconocerme al instante en que saliera del apartamento.

Abrí la puerta principal, Asomando la cabeza por los pasillos asegurándome de que no estuviera nadie presente. Salí lo más rápido posible, Cuando me encontré con un letrero que decía que conducía al sótano donde los inquilinos lavaban su ropa "Solo espero que no esté nadie" y en Efecto no había ninguna alma presente.

Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido que emitían las lavadoras y secadoras que anunciando que ya estaban listas para secar o doblar. Rápidamente me dirigí a una secadora sacando lo primero que viera Pantalones, Camisa negra, y una chamarra gris, Para mi buena suerte en una silla había unos lentes oscuros y una gorra del mismo color "Gracias barbón, Te lo agradezco"

Tome todo lo que pude y corrí de nuevo al apartamento de Puckett, Me cambie lo más rápido que pude. Tenía planeado a salir un rato, No podía quedarme toda mi vida encerrado en ese apartamento

Cuando por fin Salí, Lo primero que observe fue el cielo nublado "Parece que se avecina una tormenta" Sera mejor que no tarde, No quisiera llegar todo empapado y escuchar a Puckett uno de sus famosos sermones

Camine por las calles de Seattle, Eran muy solitarias, Varios hombres y mujeres en traje con el teléfono en la mano hablando sobre negocios "Son muy organizados aquí" Debe ser fatal trabajar todo el día pero lo mío era aun mas peor Robar bancos, Traficar droga Y huir de la policía es muy agotador pero era mejor que pasar 8 horas encerrado en una oficina.

Tiempo después me encontraba en un cementerio, No sé como rayos llegue hasta aquí pero reconocía este cementerio desde que tenía 10 años, Nunca dejaba de venir a ver a mi madre, A la mujer que siempre me apoyo y cuido desde que nací en cambio mi padre era el mismísimo diablo en persona, Un viejo ruin y asqueroso que nos abandono a mi madre y a mí cuando apenas era un bebe, No quiero recordar ese día, Por lo que sabía, Mi madre me contaba que mi padre era un buen hombre pero yo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo que era una vil rata de alcantarilla.

Camine entre las tumbas, Había varias apellidos raros como por ejemplo McLaughlin, Kearney, Mraz, y el que me pareció más gracioso era un tal DeGraw tal vez es italiano o francés la verdad no tengo ni la más remota idea de quién podrá a ver sido Apollo DeGraw pero parece que murió joven era del setenta y seis y murió en el noventa podre chico murió a sus Catorce años, Me pregunto que le habrá pasado.

Mientras buscaba la tumba de mi madre recogí algunas flores que crecían en un arbusto del lado de un árbol. Cuando por fin di con ella me agache y ore, solo oraba cuando venía a ver a mi madre porque no tengo más motivos para hablar con dios solo le pedía que cuidara de ella y que me protegiera de todo mal que se podría avecinar en un futuro próximo.

Mi madre es mi ángel de la guarda, aunque no la pueda ver sé que está ahí para cuidarme y algún día la volveré a ver eso lo tengo por seguro. Después de algunas oraciones mas empezó a llover "Diablos si Puckett me ve así de seguro me mata" Coloque las flores que tenia entre mis manos en un lugar donde no pudieran irse con la lluvia, Quería quedarme un poco mas unas cuantas gotas no le hacen daño a alguien pero no podía quedarme más tiempo por más que quisiera, Me despedí por última vez de ella y camine hacia la salida.

Me quede quieto como piedra cuando vi a Puckett en la entrada del cementerio "Oh oh esto será malo" estaba que ardía su rostro de rabia pero en sus ojos pude notar que había estado llorando, Porque había ella llorado ahora me sentía mal de verla así, Sentí algo tan fuerte en mi pecho que hasta dolía, Simplemente no puedo describir este sentimiento. Ella corrió hacia mí y me empujo tan duro que perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo lodoso.

-Idiota! Creí haberte dicho que no salieras por ningún motivo – Solo la miraba asombrado – Sabes por lo que pase buscándote, Creía que ya te habían arrestado, estaba muy preocupada por ti estúpido de mierda.

Sus palabras no me ofenden, solo que en el estado en que se encontraba no podía evitar sentirme como un verdadero asno fue inevitable sacar una lágrima de nostalgia, porque esta escena me recordaba varios años atrás cuando mi madre me estuvo gritando por horas con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando me perdí? Tenía Cinco años era un día soleado y mi madre quedo horrorizada cuando me extravié en el parque, había pasado 6 horas después cuando me encontró mi madre, lloraba a mares me había dicho que jamás me fuera sin avisar y era casi exactamente ahora.

-Lo lamento pero tenía que salir, No puedo estar encerrado todo el día – Había pasado Dos semanas desde que me eh quedado con ella y siempre todas las noches me dejaba atado a la silla.

-Lo lamentas? Eso es todo, Estas completamente loca. Que hubiera pasado si te hubieran encontrado eh? Que haría yo ahora si supiera que están a punto de darte muerte si te atrapan otra vez? Yo no lo soporta….

No Pudo terminar la frase porque había caído al suelo, Me paralice por completo que había ocurrido hace un momento estaba bien y ahora cae como si nada. Me levante tan rápido como pude pero eso ocasiono que resbalara con el dolo y caí de espalda pero eso no me detendría, Cuando al fin pude llegar a ella note que se veía pálida no sabía qué hacer así que lo primero que hice fue cargarla al estilo novia y dirigirme a su auto, Arranque directo hacia su departamento, Cuando llegamos abrí la puerta de una patada y la recosté en su cama.

No podía dejarla así sucia, Me acerque con cuidado para tocar su frente, Estaba ardiendo "Maldita lluvia" No tenia elección tenía que disminuir la fiebre, La tome con cuidado por los hombros para dirigirme al cuarto de baño y comencé a quitar ese uniforme que tanto me gustaba que ella usara pero no en estas condiciones, Para después solo dejarla en ropa interior.

Abrí el agua caliente y la tina comenzó a llenarse produciendo vapor, La coloque delicadamente adentro, Tome un trapo que estaba en un extremo de la tina mientras limpiaba su cuerpo me puse a pensar como supo donde estaba intuición? Sexto sentido? No lo sé pero se lo tendría que preguntar cuando despertara.

Terminando de limpiarla corrí hacia su armario y tome lo primero que viera. De nuevo entre a baño y la tome entre brazos eh hice que se sentara de nuevo en el borde de la tina para tomar una toalla y secar su pequeño cuerpo. Cada día me impresionaba mas esta chica con su pequeño tamaño y peleando con hombres el doble de ella.

Le puse su 'camisón' o como se llamara, No conozco mucho la ropa para mujer y de nuevo la recosté en la cama, Me senté en una silla que estaba al lado de su cama y espere a que despertara.

Me tendría que explicar varias cosas como el porqué de su desmayo y como me encontró, Las horas iban pasando mas y mas y aun no despertaba, Me tenia preocupado pero luego de estar esperando a que ella despertase solo conseguí quedarme dormido. La lluvia no paraba desde que la traje aquí y tenía un cierto de miedo a que ella no volviera a despertar pero lo único que puedo hacer es esperar y orar.

* * *

**Quiero decirles que gracias por seguir leyendo se los agradezco de verdad :) Creo que la relación de ellos la estoy apresurando pero es necesario ya que no escribiré muchos capítulos**


End file.
